Day Tripper
by CandyGurlz
Summary: One-shot on how the love scenes could've (should've) been between Edward and Bella. (Lemon) BPOV- It's book meets movie meets book...and my version of how the meadow would've looked. Please enjoy! All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer, just borrowed her characters for a little fun time!


This is a one shot about how the love scenes would've (should've) been in Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, just borrowed them for a little playtime. LOL! Movie meets book meets movie…and my idea of how the meadow would look…you are welcome!

Day Tripper

I turn as something catches my eye. Holy crow he's here…in my room.

"How did you get in here?"

"The window." He replies, his voice like velvet.

"Do you do that a lot?" I ask as the blush creeps up my neck to my face.

"Just that past couple of months, I like watching you sleep. It's kind of fascinating to me." He says honestly, then comes and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Bella, I just want to try something." He pauses and it feels as if there is something drawing me to him.

"Just stay very still." He practically purrs as I see him coming closer and closer. He's going to kiss me!

My blood boils in my veins and my heart takes off like a rocket. When his lips touch mine I'm lost. It's soft at first but I want more. I can't let this feeling of a high go away. I push up on my knees and deepen the kiss, hoping he doesn't slow us down. He surprises me by grabbing my hips and pulling me to him so that I now straddle his lap. This is my new favorite happy place.

His hands rest on my butt as I lock mine in his hair, pulling him closer to me. He breaks our kiss leaning his forehead to mine and I realize I need to breathe. I'm a little sad for it to end but grateful he remembered my human need to take a breath.

I peek up at him and notice his eyes are darker than normal. I start to ask if he's ok when he whispers my name.

"Bella." The sound of his voice strangled by his…need.

"Bella, I want you so much." He offers, kissing his way from my ear down my jaw.

"Yes." I barely get out.

"Yes, what?" he asks as he stops his administrations.

I pull back to stare at his beautiful face. Summoning all the courage I have inside myself I whisper, "Yes, take me."

"Oh Bella" he growls out and flips me onto the bed, crawling over me. This time our kisses are more urgent. This is so unlike him but at the moment I could care less. I'm lost in all the sensations when he flips me over so that I'm on top, and I feel my shirt being pulled up. I stop, lifting my arms so he can tug it all the way off. The look of admiration on his face makes me feel desirable, sexy even. I wasn't the least bit embarrassed to be naked in front of him.

My courage comes back and I pull him up to me so I can rid him of his shirt. He sits up, taking me in. "Bella, you're so beautiful." My hands falter at his words, my insides clenching with desire, but I quickly recover and remove his shirt. Once it's gone he pulls me to him, skin to skin. The feeling is exquisite and I'm tingling all over as he picks up our kiss where we left off.

It could've been seconds or minutes or even hours later, but somewhere along the way the rest of our clothing made its way to the floor. He'd flipped us back over to hover right between my legs.

"You have to tell me if I hurt you", his voice strained and pleading.

"You won't." I say breathily and push my hips up to meet his.

"Oh love", he murmurs and oh so gently pushes into me. There's no pain…at all, only pure ecstasy. I moan and he stills.

"No! Keep going, please." I beg. He groans but sets the pace again. In and out…in and out…every time feeling better and better. Bending down he nuzzles my neck and I can feel his breath on my skin. This movement also brings with it a new angle. A new delicious angle that is making my insides start to ignite.

"You're so close, love. I can feel it. Let go for me. Give it to me." He urges and attacks my nipple with his tongue and lips. Between the suction on my breast and the relentless tingle down below, I'm on sensory overload. I find my release, the sensations pushing me over the cliff.

"Oh, Edward!" I groan and feel him start to speed up his rhythm. I'm on the edge of the cliff again as he pounds into me. Harder and faster…harder and faster…and then suddenly I fall…again. This time is even better than before, because he falls with me.

"Oh Bella! Oh, love…I … " but his voice is cut off.

I wake with a start, still mid-orgasm. My alarm clock is going off. It was all a dream. I feel like weeping. I wanted it to be real…it felt so real. Bummed, I get out of bed and get ready for the day. Edward will be over shortly to collect me for our trip to…wherever we are going. He hasn't told me yet.

He shows an hour later and I open the door to find him there smirking at me. It's like there's some private inside joke that I'm not prive to and it drives me mad.

We end up taking my truck and head down the 101 to some part of the forest he thinks I should see.

"Bella, are you alright? You seem kind of jumpy today." He asks and I'm pretty sure I hear him snicker.

"I'm fine…just tired." I reply then quickly add, "Am I going the right way?" hoping to distract him.

"Yes, you are…it's another five miles. Why are you so tired? Did you not sleep well last night?" Dang it, he's not going to let this go.

"Not really." I don't want to talk about this with him. It's so embarrassing. Thank goodness he can't read my mind right now or he would know every steamy detail of my dream.

Luckily, our turn comes up and I have to get him to focus on directions. I park my truck along the roadside and we climb out.

"We're going hiking?" I ask and he turns to me so quickly I don't see him coming. And then suddenly I'm on his back and we are flying through the woods. We stop once we get to a clearing and he sits me down on a large rock. Putting my head between my legs, I try to focus on my breathing. I don't want to throw up on him.

Lifting my head I see that the clearing is actually a meadow. There are flowers as far as the eye can see and a giant weeping willow with its long branches blowing in the breeze.

"It's beautiful. Where are we?" I ask mesmerized by the scenery.

"This is my favorite place. I come here a lot to think or just relax." He replies grabbing my hand and leading me under the tree. He sits down, leaning his back against the trunk, and pulls me into his lap. Another happy place for me.

"So are you going to tell me why you're so tired?" he asks running the backside of his hand over my cheek. I can feel my blush taking over and I duck my head.

"Don't hide from me Bella. Why the blush, did something happen last night that I should know about?" his face dazzling as he interrogates me.

I nod. I can't tell him about my sexy dream.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he purrs in my ear.

I shake my head from side to side. No, I'm not telling you anything.

"Why won't you tell me, Bella? It was only a dream." He adds. His voice is deeper than usual. I whip my head up to stare at his face and he winks at me.

"What do you…how do you know…about that?" I don't understand how he could possibly know.

"I was there, wasn't I?"

"Well, yeah but it was a dream. How did we have the same one?" I ask perplexed.

"Because I wanted us to, I can't touch you like that in real life, but in a dream anything is possible. I know you want me Bella and believe me I want you too, but this is safer. And the possibilities are endless." He adds with his signature lopsided smirk.

"Take me home Edward." I say and stand up.

"Why? Are you mad?" he asks nervously.

"No, not at all, I really just want to go home and take a nap." I say with a wink of my own and saunter out from under the willow tree with him hot on my heels.


End file.
